


Mermaid (1)

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: Mermaid [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Relationships: Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黃餅
Series: Mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044834
Kudos: 1





	Mermaid (1)

너무 어둡고 캄캄한 내 맘은 네가 알기엔 먼 곳만 같아서-- 太過漆黑又伸手不見五指的我的心 讓你能明白 就像是遙不可及

每個人或多或少都有些秘密無法對人述說，藏在心底很深的地方。徐彰彬也是。

這個外表dark，重砲低嗓門rapper，配上訓練有成的肌肉線條，看起來一副大佬樣的徐彰彬，初次見面的人都被他給騙了。因為他根本就是個內心pink的反差萌小可愛，個子小小的，眼睛小小的，嘴唇小小的，手小小的，膽量也是小小的。

就像小型犬因為體型的關係，總是為了引起注意，蹦蹦跳跳的行為模式、發出響亮尖銳的不明怪聲、不厭其煩地圍著人打轉—彰彬哥就是這樣，像隻小型犬，用他小小的身軀竭盡所能的靠近、擁抱、索取bobo。鉉辰想著，雖然他家嘎咪完全是個相反詞代表。

但偶爾，徐彰彬會突然像被按住了靜音模式，你要他出個聲都特別，特別的難。

日常總是吵吵鬧鬧的徐彰彬小朋友，一句話都不說地陷入沉默時，就會像他的穿著一樣，發散出一片漆黑的氣場。倒也不是讓人無法靠近的嚴肅或怒氣，而是那深沉地不知打哪來的靜默，會讓人強迫似的自然沉靜下來。

結束一天的行程，關掉了talker的鏡頭，彰彬伸了個懶腰，嘴裡發出疲累的嚶呢後就斜靠在車窗上，睜著眼看不斷往後跑的街燈。橘黃的燈光一次次地閃過，在光影交錯間，他的輪廓也一下模糊一下清晰，一明一滅地映照在玻璃上。

身體明明很疲累，腦袋思緒卻依然快速流轉著。想工作、想專輯、想身邊的人—即便他倆距離這麼近。

跟他一起坐在保母車後座的黃鉉辰，難得地享受了片刻地寧靜，也或許這跟往常不一樣的氛圍，讓他忍不住轉過頭看向徐彰彬。

他聚焦在他哥映在車窗上的雙眼，有霓虹在他眼裡跳躍，而他的眼神此刻不帶任何情緒，躲在鏡片後。注視了幾秒後，最後還是忍不住靠過去，發揮他大型掛件的本領，將下巴不重不輕地扣在他哥肩上，感受到他哥因為這舉動而震了一下。

「哥在想什麼呢?」

他調整了一下姿勢和角度，幾乎要將徐彰彬擠壓在後座的角落裡，將唇靠在離他哥脖頸很近的地方，輕聲說道。

徐彰彬感受到他漂亮弟弟的親暱氣息，吹得他耳朵都熱了。

如果是平常的彬尼一定會鬧騰騰地說『想要鉉辰的bobo啊~嗯~bobo~bobo~』。

但這次，他只是稍稍的轉過頭，脫去角膜變色片的眼瞳是墨色的，視線對上鉉辰。 

「沒什麼。」  
嘴角微微上揚，他用細微的聲音回覆身邊人的疑問，然後輕輕搖了搖頭，用動作試圖說服他弟別想太多。

啊，真正的dark徐彰彬出現了—黃鉉辰心想。

他哥能聆聽團員們的心事並給予安慰、能接收來自Stay的關愛並回覆更多的愛、能聽取黑粉的尖酸言語作為前進的動力、能承受在SMTM的敗落並且修正自我日後再戰。像個黑洞，不斷的吸收吞沒向他投射來的一切，卻很少反向吐露出一點自己心裡的話語想法。

他不知道徐彰彬的黑洞極限在哪，他只知道每當這樣的徐彰彬出現時，他會有點惱火、他會感到呼吸一窒的心疼、他會一言不發的握住他哥小小的手，就像他現在做的一樣。他不像他哥可以說出什麼正經安慰人心的話，事實上他就是因為不曉得徐彰彬到底要什麼、渴求什麼而感到煩悶。他自認跟彰彬哥是最熟悉最親密最了解彼此的夥伴，但這層沉默的無形隔閡就好像直接打臉他的自以為，到頭來他其實並不懂徐彰彬。

彰彬垂下眼看著握住自己的大手—什麼時候那個練習生時期，明明體型身版跟自己沒差多少的弟弟，身高不知不覺已長了許多，連帶手的尺寸也跟自己有明顯的落差了呢。

「……鉉辰吶……」

後面的話沒說出口，他只是反手回握了那個讓他鼻酸的溫度。關於徐彰彬不敢說、不能說的秘密，有多少次他幾乎要脫口而出了。鉉辰的確是跟他最要好最了解彼此的兄弟、夥伴，但不曉得從何時開始，他已不只是單純欣賞他弟俊美的容貌，他弟每個表情開始牽引他的心，每次的肢體接觸都讓他心跳加速，每句話、每個眼神、每個最小的動作反應都讓他陷入難以自拔的、帶點羞澀、帶點自我厭惡的迷戀。

他意識到自己對他弟抱有不只是朋友的感情。只是那小小的膽量就算把身體練壯了也沒等比成長起來，於是他一次次咽下那份酸澀的苦甜曖昧。

後座依舊很安靜沒人出聲，兩人心思的拉鋸戰還分不出輸贏。雖然彼此在肢體上是如此的親近緊密，但心的距離卻因為缺乏勇氣而無法觸及。

對不起……你問了我卻不敢說……

沒關係的哥，我會等你的。


End file.
